Harry Potter and Dumbledores secret
by AlexUdinov
Summary: who is Samantha and how is she tied to harry parents , what is dumbledores secret , Will Harry find out the truth that will change his life , Rated M because i am paronoid .
1. Chapter 1

parselmouth is _in italic _

Harry Potter and Dumbledores secret chapter 1

Alert: Harry Potter Do not Belong To Me, it Belongs to JK Rowling who is a amazing author,

I thank you JK Rowling for the Harry Potter Saga i am a huge fan of HP

Chapter 1 The phone call

Harry's Pov,

His stomach growled from the lack of food as he lay in his bed. He had been punished by Aunt Petunia for scaring Dudley with his 'unnaturalness'.

Deciding that he was too hungry to wait for the morning, he sneaked down the stairs and into the kitchen with his invisability cloak. He had been smart enough to keep his cloak under his jacket back at King's Cross.

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase when he heard Aunt Petunia's voice saying his name to someone on the phone.

"Harry, he cant know the truth. How are we going to deal with Samantha?"

Petunia had a strange tone in her voice when she mentioned Samantha's name as if she was a afraid of Samantha.

Harry creeped slowly back up the stairs again to his room.

That night Harry had trouble falling asleep. He lay awake a long time wondering about Samantha. Who was she? How did his aunt know her? He thought about it for a long time before falling asleep.

His mind was set. He was going to find out who Samantha was even if it was the last thing he did.

The next morning Harry woke up to the unpleasant sound of Aunt Petunia's screeching,

"Wake up mister! You need to prepare breakfast for us all!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry sighed.

There was only a week until his 14th birthday. After that it would be just one more month before it was time to leave for Hogwarts. He would be reunited with his bestfriends again.

Dumbledore had decided that it was safer for him now that Voldemort was back to stay at Privet Drive. However one thing was certain to Harry, Private Drive was not doing any wonders for his mental health.

After breakfast it was time to tend to the hedges. Finally after two hours under the sweltering hot sun Harry lay on stomach behind the hedges. Resting in the shade it provided he watched with mild interest a small creature slithering in the bush.

After watching it for a few seconds he realised it was a snake. It came into the open and suddenly hissed, _"You are a snake speaker are you not?"_

Harry nodded.

_"I have a message for you", continued the snake. "Dumbledore has kept some important secrets from you. Do not trust him. If you want proof go to Gringotts and ask for Griphook. The key is 884499338."_

Harry watched the snake wriggling back into the bush with shock before he snapped out of it.

_"Wait" _

The snake paused and turned to Harry.

_"What leads the code to?" _

_"The code will tell you about your past; your history" _With that the snake slithered back into the bush.

Please send me a Review it would make my day :):)

this chapter was beta read by willow and unicorn wand , thank you , :)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

AN: This is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Sirius has escaped from Azkaban and is hiding in Grimrauld Place, so it's a bit AU here on out. Gringott's have small security deposit boxes as well, in which important papers and items can be kept for safe keeping, and not only the bank vault.

Chapter 2: Griphook

It was late in the night but Harry Potter was still awake. The serpent's words to him kept repeating itself in his head. Finally, making up his mind he threw on his clothes and pulled out his trunk which he had packed days ago.

He crept quietly into the night and when he reached the playground, he opened his trunk and took out his wand. Standing in the darkness he thrust his right hand forward wand in hand.

BANG!

Harry would be taking the Knight Bus. After being dropped off at Diagon Alley he headed straight to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room for the summer.

He had decided. He was going to Gringotts to find the truth. He was tired of things being kept from him. He needed answers. But one thing was still nagging him what had the serpent meant when it said that the code was a key to the truth? And how did the snake know about this?

Giving up (for the moment), Harry realised he'd need his sleep for tomorrow. He needed to find out who Samantha was and he needs to go to gringotts to go and see Grip Hook.

At Hogwarts

Dumbledore was unable to sleep. Petunia had just contacted him to tell him that Harry had asked about Samantha.

She had contacted him via the magical two way dairy he had given her in case she had problems with raising Harry. The dairy had been used for the first time tonight.

Dumbledore was worried that maybe the spell that he had cast on her when Harry was a kid might have worn off and she was getting back her memory.

Dumbledore had tried to locate her but she had already escaped. He was praying that she did not have time to get back all her memories and tell Harry the truth before he found her. He had to prevent her from telling him the truth! If Harry found out the truth then all of his plans would go to waste...

Diagon Alley

(Harry P.O.V)

Harry woke early in the morning and went to Gringotts. He walked towards one of the goblins on guard.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Gringotts goblin named Griphook. Do you know where I can find him?"

The guard scrutinized him for a long time before answering, "Take a left from here and go to office number 327"

Harry knocked at the door he had been instructed.

"Enter" a rough voice said. Peering in he saw Griphook's ugly face twisted into what Harry assumed to be a smile.

"How can I help you Mister Potter?" He indicated to the seat in front of him for Harry to sit.

Harry shifted a bit uneasily. He couldn't very well say that he was interested in a bank vault whose vault number he had no idea about and that he knew about this vault from a snake. Famous wizard or not parslemouths did not inspire trust among the magical community in general.

"I was tipped off by an anonymous source of a bank account in Gringotts that holds some information vital to my parents will. The problem is I do not know the name it is registered under or the type of account it is. All I know is that this account is owned or created by someone close to my parents"

"Mister Potter do you know how many digits were there in this code?"

"Nine" Harry said firmly.

"Well Mister Potter if it's a nine digit code you have then that means your looking for a safety deposit box not a vault. You will need the nine digit code to access it along with the approval of the person who opened the safety deposit"

"Griphook if I give you the code can you see who the owner of this deposit box is?"

[Muggle Room? different name?]

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, but we can go to the IPS Room or the Identity Protection Room and see if you are approved by the owner of this safety deposit box. The IPS room is a unique and quite mordern room in our bank. We have incorporated Muggle technology and Magical as well to protect the safety deposit boxes with us. If you are approved I can give you information on the deposit box"

Harry was suprised that there was a bank in the magical world that used muggle technology. His suprise must have shown on his face because Griphook immediately said,

"Yes Mister Potter, it's a funny story actually. You see we have borrowed and incorporated some kinds of Muggle technology and used it to make our bank more secure. We realised that it was a deficiency in our bank so we pulled some strings to provide the best security available in both worlds"

Griphook walked in the direction of this IPS Room the room with Harry accompaning him. Finally they reached a large brown door, Griphook continued to walk at the same pace without halting. He snapped his fingers and the door flew open.

The walls of Muggle Room were lined with security deposits. In the center an old fashioned table stood with a chest high pole like thing with a computer screen on it. Next to the screen on the table, was a small knife.

"Mister Potter that pole is our finest peice of non-magic security. It has the ability to read your blood to identify you. To be honest Mr. Potter I'm not too sure how it works"

"I must admit Muggles come a long way. A hundred years ago we never thought we would end up using something that Muggles have come up with for our security measures"

Harry noticed a slight protrusion on the pole which was covered in glass. It read read 'Please place your vial of blood here'.

"Mister Potter if uou please, make a small incesion on your finger so that we can give a drop or three of you blood for testing. Oh and there's no need to worry Mister Potter we have not pulled the entire Muggle theme off in this room. The knife is enchanted so you won't feel any pain"

Accepting his fate Harry did as he was told. Steeling himself he cut himself with the knife quickly. Griphook was right, Harry didn't feel the pain that he had expected to follow after a cut.

A few seconds after giving his blood a new text appeared saying, "Harry James Potter safe No. 331"

After 5 seconds another message appeared.

"'Please put forward your wand hand to the hand print reader"

Harry did as instructed. Immeadiately the screen glowed purple and numbers from one to ten appeared on the screen with the text, "Please enter your nine-digit number"

Harry typed in the code the snake had given him and suddenly a safety deposit box came flying from the wall and landed on the table in the center of the room.

Mr. Potter now that you passed the test I'm sure you would like the information on who opened this account.

Harry responded positively. Griphook snapped his fingers and a parchment appeared in his hands.

"Mr. Potter let's sit down"

"Griphook tell me the name of the person who opened this safety deposit box ?"

"Not a person. It was opened by a group of people. The people who started this safe box is... "

AN: It took a long time but finally I have written second chapter of Harry potter and dumbledores secret. and if you like it please please send in a rewiev to me :) i would like to know what you think about this story and maybe who you think has opend the safe ?

This chapter has been edited by willow and unicorn wand ,

i have to say thank you for the good job,


End file.
